


Sharing A Holiday Tradition

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Arthur and Morgana share their holiday tradition with Merlin and Gwen-Prompt:240 Cinema





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Sharing A Holiday Tradition  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Arthur and Morgana share their holiday tradition with Merlin and Gwen  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 697  
**Prompt:** 240 Cinema  
**Author's Notes:** This is a onesie.

**Sharing A Holiday Tradition**

Arthur stood on the street corner and looked at his phone. Morgana was late as per usual. He looked over at the marquee of the cinema and rechecked the start times for the show. He looked at his phone again and signed.

“Arthur!” Merlin walked across the street to where he was standing. “Is Morgana here yet?”

“Merlin, this was supposed to be just her and I.” Arthur looked annoyed. “Did she invite you?”

“Yes she did. She and Gwen are on their way.” Merlin held up his phone so Arthur could see the text. “Why do you want to go to the cinema with your sister anyway?”

“It’s tradition. We always go out to the cinema then dinner afterwards during the holidays. It’s how we used to decide what to get our parents for Christmas. After Mum died, we continued the tradition.” Arthur explained. “Now that Father is gone, I don’t want us to lose something that has always been so important to us.” 

“Morgana doesn’t talk about your parents that much.” Merlin put his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. “I get the feeling that she and your father didn’t get along very well.”

“They didn’t but she was there at the end when it counted for him. That’s all that matters.” Arthur looked at his phone. “They better hurry. The show starts soon.”

“Maybe we should go get the tickets and snacks. We can text them that we will meet them inside.” Merlin looked cold and he was cold.

Arthur looked at his phone and started to send a text.

“There they are. Morgana!” Merlin started to wave.

Morgana waved back. She wasn’t hard to spot in her faux fur coat and boots.

“Merlin, you look like a fool.” Arthur elbowed him. “She sees us.”

Morgana and Gwen rushed across the street.

“Sorry we’re late. I couldn’t find my keys.” Morgana kissed Arthur on the cheek. “Do you have the tickets?”

“I was waiting for you.” Arthur smiled at Gwen. “Hello Guinevere.”

“Hello Arthur.” Gwen smiled. She was in a dark purple coat with the hood pulled up. “Can we get out of the cold, please?” 

“We’d better Merlin is starting to resemble an icicle.” Morgana snuggled close to Merlin. “I know you want to be stylish but that coat is too thin for a day like today.”

“I left my heavy coat at your place.” Merlin whispered a little too loudly.

Arthur wrinkled his nose. “Must you two constantly remind me that you’re shagging.”

“Yes!” Morgana stuck out her tongue.

Gwen giggled and looped her arm around Arthur’s arm and pulled him away. “Come on Arthur Let’s get the tickets.”

“They do that just to annoy me you know.” Arthur pulled out his wallet and got out some cash. He looked up at the ticket booth attendant. “Four adult please.” He slid the cash through the slot and took the tickets. “I know she brought him here just so she could snog him in front of me.”

“Who says they have to be the only ones snogging at the cinema?” Gwen gave him a mischievous grin.

Arthur laughed. “You always surprise me.”

“Good!” Gwen turned and waved merlin and morgana over. “Let’s go! It’s about to start.”

Morgana wrapped her arm around Merlin and they went inside. They followed Arthur and Gwen to some seats in the middle of the theatre. 

Morgana walked past Arthur. “No popcorn?”

“People who are late do not get popcorn,” Arthur shot back.

“I can get it.” Merlin walked past Arthur to sit with Morgana.

“Never mind Merlin. The movie is about to start.” Morgana settled in her seat and leaned her head on Merlin’s shoulder.

Gwen sat down with Arthur he put his arm on the back of her seat and smiled at her.

Gwen snuggled against his chest and the waited for the lights to dim. “This is a nice tradition.”

“It gets better every year.” Arthur leaned down and kissed Gwen softly.

Morgana threw her glove at Arthur. “Hey! No snogging you two!”

Arthur threw her glove back. “Goes for you and him as well.”

The lights went down and the show started.


End file.
